


Leaves

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Autumn, Complete, Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forests, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Ratings: G, Secret Relationship, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The day was peaceful and the leaves were beautiful. It was perfect.





	

Loki sighed and laid his head against Thor’s shoulder. It was so peaceful here with bright blue sky peaking through gaps in the orange, red and gold oak leaves. A few of the leaves chose that moment to flutter down and tangle themselves in Thor’s hair.

“Are we trying to be King of the Forest, Thor instead of Asgard ? Because if that’s the case, I can make you a lovely crown.”

Thor laughed heartily. “Yes, and just what would this crown be made of, Loki ? Leaves and twigs ? I deserve a grander crown than that.”

“Well, you can’t forget the Bilgesnipe antlers and the acorns, Thor. They are an essential part of the forest, after all. Imagine it, a pair of Bilgesnipe antlers bound atop a ring of oak banded with silver, wreathed by autumn’s finest leaves and studded with amber and acorns. Doesn’t it sound nice ?”

“It does sound rather appealing, but then again, brother, so do you.” Thor turned to press a kiss against his cheek then his lips.

“Hmm.” He supposed Thor was getting a bit chilled by the breeze but, to be honest, he hadn’t even noticed it. Ah well, all the more reason for them to move somewhere more...intimate.


End file.
